One Hell of a Year
by Shiriai Nia
Summary: Tahun ajaran baru sudah dimulai. Bagi murid-murid grade 3, ini adalah tahun yang paling berkesan. Termasuk bagi Haruno Sakura. Tentu saja itu jika asrama tempatnya bersekolah bukan Konoha Seito High, sekolah asrama khusus cowok... /AU/Highschool/
1. This is Insane!

**ONE HELL OF A YEAR  


* * *

**

**-Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-  


* * *

**

**Summary: Tahun ajaran baru sudah dimulai. Harusnya ini menjadi tahun yang paling berkesan bagi murid-murid kelas 3, karena waktu kelulusan sudah di ambang mata. Termasuk bagi Haruno Sakura. Tentu saja itu jika asrama tempatnya bersekolah bukan Konoha Seito High, sekolah asrama khusus cowok... /AU/Highschool/  


* * *

**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Pairing: SasuSaku, dan sisanya hanyalah minor pairing... **

**AU, Highschool **

**

* * *

**

**-**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**This is Insane!**

**-**

Ini gila. Benar-benar GILA.

Tidak, ini sudah _melampaui_ gila. Ini amat sangat tidak normal.

Aku tidak percaya _mereka_ tega melakukan ini kepadaku. Aku tahu mereka tidak menyukaiku, tapi ini sudah keterlaluan!

Maksudku, SEKOLAH ASRAMA KHUSUS ANAK COWOK!?

_Damn_.

Yeah, tentu saja tidak ada yang salah dengan sekolah khusus anak cowok... Tapi masalahnya, aku ini cewek!! Seorang cewek 17 tahun yang sekarang ini perasaannya sedang campur aduk antara takut, marah, dan frustasi.

Ya, perkenalkan. Namaku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Dan aku seorang anak yatim piatu. Atau setidaknya begitu...  
Sebenarnya aku baru saja di adopsi oleh orangtuaku yang baru sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Dan kedua 'orangtua'ku itu berkata mereka ingin aku mendapat pendidikan yang terbaik...

Mereka bilang, tidak ada sekolah lain di seluruh penjuru negara Hi yang kurikulumnya sebaik Konoha Seito Boarding School. Tapi _masalahnya_, sekolah ini hanya menerima murid-murid_ cowok. _Jadi, demi memasukkanku ke sekolah ini, ...mereka telah membohongiku.

Sekarang aku terpaksa menggunakan nama samaran Haruno Seishin. Dipanggil Sei.  
_Great_. Sekarang aku punya dua nama.

Yah... Setidaknya aku tidak perlu menghilangkan nama keluargaku.

Minggu lalu, aku sudah membeli cukup banyak pakaian cowok. Kebanyakan hanya terdiri dari _T-shirt_ dan jeans. Sekolah ini punya seragam. Kemeja putih dengan _blazer_ hitam dan celana panjang abu-abu. Pilihan sepatu boleh bebas. Aku memutuskan untuk memakai sepatu sport putihku yang sudah lama (sebenarnya ini lebih karena aku tidak punya sepatu lain..).

Aku juga dengan **amat sangat** terpaksa harus mengecat rambut merah muda sebahu-ku menjadi berwarna coklat (Huaaa... Rambutkuu~!!). Catnya akan bertahan selama sekitar tiga minggu, dan setelah itu aku harus mengecatnya lagi (Ini sangat tidak praktis! Tasku jadi sesak karena persediaan cat rambut...). Rambutku dimasukkan ke dalam topi tobaganhitam yang kupakai, dengan sedikit rambut disisakan untuk membingkai wajahku.

Dengan wajahku yang feminin, jika aku membiarkan rambutku tergerai, akan lebih mudah mengetahui bahwa aku cewek. Dan kalau ada yang menyadari bahwa aku ternyata cewek, sudah pasti aku akan ditendang keluar dari tempat ini dan terpaksa harus kembali tinggal bersama kedua 'orangtua'ku.

Ugh, aku bahkan tak yakin mereka pantas disebut 'orangtua' bagiku.

Sejak dulu, aku memang tidak terlalu menyukai mereka, dan sekarang, setelah mereka menjerumuskanku ke dalam masalah seperti ini, —aku _membenci_ mereka.

Kurasa mereka hanya hanya mengadopsiku untuk menyenangkan atasan mereka di perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja. Bos mereka itu belum mempunyai anak, dan dia sangat menyukai anak-anak. Aku dijadikan seperti semacam boneka untuk dipertontonkan kepada bos mereka.

Sebenarnya, mereka sendiri tidak suka mempunyai anak. Mereka menganggapku sebagai semacam pengganggu yang merepotkan dan tidak menginginkanku di rumah mereka. Dan tiba-tiba saja mereka mendapatkan sebuah ide gila untuk mengirimku ke sekolah asrama (KHUSUS COWOK) ini.

Gggrh... Dasar orang-orang siala—

"Haruno Seishin, ya?"

Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari gedung sekolah di hadapanku ke sisi kananku, dan bertatap mata dengan seorang pria tinggi besar berambut putih panjang. Ia kelihatannya sudah berumur 40 tahun keatas... bahkan mungkin sudah mencapai umur 50-an.

"Uhm... ya." jawabku, tidak lupa menurunkan nada suaraku agar terdengar seperti cowok.

"Selamat datang si Konoha Seito High," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar, "Jadi, Sei, kau sudah berkeliling dan melihat-lihat bangunan sekolah, kan?"

Aku mengangguk dan segera teringat akan kunjunganku ke sini seminggu sebelumnya. Aku datang pada hari Minggu, waktu asrama ini sedang sepi, untuk melihat-lihat sekitar sekolah dan membiasakan diri dengan lingkungan baru tempat aku akan tinggal nanti. Tapi kunjunganku itu rasanya tak terlalu banyak manfaatnya.

Bangunan sekolahnya bertingkat tiga dan berukuran sangat besar, sehingga sulit sekali rasanya menghafal letak ruangan-ruangannya. Apalagi ada begitu banyak koridor dan belokan. Setidaknya, aku tahu bahwa kamar-kamar murid dan kamar mandi terletak di lantai tiga, ruang-ruang kelas di lantai dua, dan kantor guru, kantin, serta perpustakaan ada di lantai satu.

Pria berambut putih itu tampaknya melihat ekspresi ngeri yang muncul di wajahku saat aku memandang gedung sekolah sekali lagi, karena ia langsung tersenyum dan bicara dengan nada meyakinkan,

"Jangan khawatir, kau pasti bisa segera beradaptasi dengan baik," katanya.

Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, yang lebih terlihat seperti ringisan penuh penderitaan. _You have no idea..._

"Terima kasih... umm...," aku menggantung kalimatku. Aku baru ingat kalau ia belum memberitahu namanya.

"Oh, aku Jiraiya. Aku kepala sekolah disini," katanya dengan bangga. Aku –hampir – memutar mata.

"Jadi... dimana kamarku, Jiraiya-sama?" Aku menunggu sementara ia sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di saku celananya.

"Ah... ini dia," Jiraiya mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas yang terlipat rapi. "Ini peta sekolah, ini nomor loker dan kamarmu, dan ini jadwal pelajaranmu. Kalau kau perlu bantuan, datang saja ke kantorku nanti,"

Aku menerima kertas-kertas itu dan membuka lipatannya, membaca sekilas nomor kamarku dan kemudian mengangguk singkat pada Jiraiya.

Jiraiya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kepadaku sebelum ia berpaling dan berjalan mendahuluiku menuju bangunan sekolah.

Aku menghela napas panjang.

Setelah memasukkan kertas tadi ke dalam saku kemeja, aku membungkuk untuk memungut ranselku dan menggenggam pegangan koperku.

"Ini gila," gumamku sementara aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju rumah baruku untuk satu tahun kedepan.

_This is going to be a **long** year..._

**-**

**TBC..**

-

* * *

**A/N: Fiuuh... Ini baru pembukaan ceritanya aja... Please review dan beritahu saya kalau ada kesalahan. :D Ini fic pertama saya, jadi saya memerlukan saran yang membangun (Tapi tolong jangan flame, ya...). Maaf kalau di fic ini serasa ada kemiripan dengan fic lain... Tapi lanjutannya bakal beda, kok! Ide ceritanya dari saya sendiri. ****J**

**Saya berterima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah sudi mampir untuk membaca fic ini, meskipun tidak meninggalkan review sekalipun! Kalau ada yang mau baca fic ini saja saya sudah senang, kok. (Tapi saya akan amat sangat gembira jika ada yang rela menekan tombol biru-biru dibawah dan memberi masukan...) :D**


	2. Evil Duffel Bag!

**ONE HELL OF A YEAR  


* * *

**

**-Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-  


* * *

**

**Summary: Tahun ajaran baru sudah dimulai. Harusnya ini menjadi tahun yang paling berkesan bagi murid-murid kelas 3, karena waktu kelulusan sudah di ambang mata. Termasuk bagi Haruno Sakura. Tentu saja itu jika asrama tempatnya bersekolah bukan Konoha Seito High, sekolah asrama khusus cowok... /AU/Highschool/  


* * *

**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Pairing: SasuSaku, dan sisanya hanyalah minor pairing... **

**AU, Highschool **

* * *

-

**CHAPTER 2:**

**Evil duffel bag!**

**-**

AAARGHH!!! SIAAL...!! Rasanya aku ingin sekali memutilasi tasku!

Kenapa harus nyangkut di saat seperti ini, sih...!?

Sudah lima menit (LIMA menit!) aku berkutat dengan tas bodoh ini, berusaha melepaskan talinya dari tiang kayu penyangga pegangan tangga. Dan ia sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya semula.

Aku sekarang tengah berdiri di puncak tangga, menumpukan berat badan pada tumitku, dengan kedua tangan menarik tali tasku yang tersangkut. Ranselku tergeletak begitu saja beberapa anak tangga dibawahku (Aku sengaja meletakkannya jauh-jauh, –aku tidak mau jatuh dari tangga dan mati konyol hanya karena tersandung ranselku!)

Aku menarik lebih kuat, dan –sialnya- tanganku tergelincir, membuatku jatuh terduduk dengan keras ke lantai keramik yang dingin. Aku meringis kesakitan dan mendelik penuh dendam kepada tas jahanam tersebut.

"Rasanya hari ini semakin lama semakin _indah_ saja...," gumamku sarkastis.

Dan aku berani bersumpah aku mendengar suara tawa tertahan dari suatu tempat di belakangku...

Terdorong rasa kesal, aku melompat berdiri dan memelototi sumber suara tadi. Siapapun-itu-yang-sedang-bersembunyi-di-sudut malah lanjut tertawa.

"Ha ha. Ya, tali tasku tersangkut di kayu tangga. _Lucu_ sekali. " desisku kesal dengan suara rendah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dua orang cowok berjalan keluar dari balik sudut tadi, masih tertawa terbahak-bahak. Cowok pertama berambut coklat acak-acakan, dengan tato merah berbentuk taring di kedua pipinya. Yang satu lagi berambut kuning _spiky._

Aku mendelik kepada mereka berdua sementara mereka berjalan mendekat.

"Ayo, Kiba. Kita tolong anak baru itu," kata cowok yang berambut pirang sambil nyengir lebar.

Cowok berambut coklat yang dipanggil Kiba itu tertawa kecil dan berjalan menyusul temannya menuju tasku yang tersangkut. Keduanya tampak memandangi tasku sejenak, seolah menganalisanya, dan kemudian si cowok pirang meraih tali tasku dan mulai menariknya. Kiba memegangi pinggang Naruto dari belakang dan ikut menarik.

Benar-benar pemandangan yang lucu, sebenarnya. Kekesalanku tadi langsung sirna dalam sekejap.

_Hmm... Orang-orang di internet [dalam hal ini, para FUJOSHI] akan **sangat **menyukai ini..., _pikirku sambil nyengir iseng, —apalagi melihat posisi mereka yang 'mendukung' begitu.

Aku langsung menarik keluar _handphone_-ku dari saku celana dan mengambil beberapa foto (Ah..., Jiwa _Blackmail_-ku kumat lagi...) . Aku memotret mereka dari sudut yang membuat mereka tidak terlihat seperti sedang menarik tali tasku, tetapi sedang berusaha melakukan... erm ... _sesuatu_.

_Oh, how I **love **blackmail_...

Ha! Ini akan mengajarkan mereka untuk tidak macam-macam dengan Haruno Saku—, erm... Haruno _Seishin_.

"Naruto! Tarik lebih kuat lagi!" erang Kiba.

"Sudah kucoba, tapi benar-benar tersangkut, nih!" kata Naruto sambil menggeretakkan giginya.

Aku susah payah menahan tawa.

"Oi! Bisa bantu kita nggak, sih...!? Ini kan tasmu!" gerutu Kiba sambil memandangku dengan kesal.

Aku memutar mata. "Iya... iya...," jawabku malas-malasan sambil berjalan mendekat dengan tangan dibenamkan ke dalam saku celana. Aku memeriksa lebih jauh ikatan tali tampaknya terbelit membentuk simpul yang cukup rumit, dan menariknya hanya akan membuat ikatannya semakin sulit dilepas.

Aku menyipitkan mata _emerald_-ku, memandang simpul tali dengan lebih teliti. Dan tanpa disangka-sangka, aku menemukan sebuah tombol kecil untuk melepaskan tali tasku dari tasku.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku langsung memencet tombol itu. Dan benar saja —tali tasku langsung terlepas, membuat Naruto dan Kiba seketika terhempas ke belakang. Wajah mereka menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut bercampur kesakitan.

Aku menegakkan diri sambil tersenyum puas. _Akhirnya benda kurang ajar itu berhasil kutaklukan! SHANNAROO...!!_

Mataku kemudian beralih kepada Kiba dan Naruto yang masih terduduk di anak tangga. Melihat posisi mereka terjatuh (yang lagi-lagi sangat '_mendukung_'), naluri _blackmail_-ku kembali kambuh. Aku buru-buru menyambar _handphone_-ku dan memotret mereka berdua .

Naruto sedang terbaring dengan kepala diatas pinggang Kiba. Rambut dan pakaian mereka tampak agak acak-acakan, dan mata mereka tampak agak sayu—, setengah terbuka-setengah menutup. Aku –hampir- meledak tertawa.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto memandang _handphone_ di tanganku dengan alis terangkat.

"_Blackmail._" jawabku sekenanya, dengan sebuah cengiran lebar di wajahku.

Mereka mengedip, tampak agak bingung. Pandangan Kiba segera beralih pada Naruto, dan sedetik kemudian, matanya melebar.

"AAAAHH...!!!" Naruto dan Kiba sama-sama berteriak dengan ekspresi ngeri bercampur jijik. Keduanya langsung meloncat berdiri dan cepat-cepat membersihkan pakaian mereka seolah baru saja menyentuh kuman yang sangat berbahaya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan foto-foto itu...?" tanya Naruto pelan, mata biru safirnya melebar ngeri.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? _Blackmail._" kataku tak acuh sambil memungut ransel dan tas tangnku.

"Ta-tapi... tapi... kenapa...?" tanya Kiba bingung.

"Karena aku ingin." jawabku sambil menyeringai kecil.

Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi memelas. "Apa kata Hinata nanti...? Gimana kalau dia marah?" katanya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Aku mengangkat alis. "Hmm? Siapa itu Hinata...?"

"Pacarnya," gumam Kiba, menatap Naruto prihatin. Aku ber -'oohh' pelan dan kembali menyeringai kecil. 

_Well... Kita lihat saja, Naruto. Kalau sampai kau membongkar rahasiaku, pacarmu Hinata itu akan segera melihat foto-foto tadi beredar di internet..._

"Oh, _by the way_... _Thanks_ sudah mau membantu melepaskan tasku. Sudah, ya. Aku harus mencari kamarku," kataku sambil nyengir lebar kepada Naruto dan Kiba dan berjalan melewati mereka untuk mencari kamar nomor 216.

"H-hei! Tunggu!" panggil Kiba, membuatku berhenti berjalan, "Kami juga akan lewat sana. Berapa nomor kamarmu? Siapa tahu kami mengenal teman sekamarmu," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk pada Naruto dan dirinya sendiri.

"Oh," aku berbalik untuk menghadap mereka. "Nomor 216. Kalian kenal siapa pemilik kamarnya?"

Kiba dan Naruto saling bertukar pandang. Aku mengangkat alis ketika melihat Naruto agak meringis dan Kiba mengernyitkan dahi.

"Jadi...?" tanyaku tak sabar ketika mereka tidak juga menjawab, "Kalian kenal...?"

"Bukan kenal lagi, malah..." kata Naruto, disertai anggukan dari Kiba.

"Dia temanmu..?"

"Erm... Bisa dibilang begitu..." kata Naruto. Kiba hanya mendengus.

"Naruto menganggapnya semacam rival." kata Kiba, "Orangnya agak menyebalkan. Gak pedulian dan suka menghina orang seenak jidatnya,"

"Dia nggak seburuk itu, kok!" kata Naruto cepat-cepat, "...Sebenarnya orangnya nggak terlalu banyak bicara..."

Aku agak kecewa juga mendengarnya. Pendiam, gak pedulian, dan menyebalkan...? Aku juga gak mau dikacangin (atau malah diganggu) teman sekamarku sendiri selama satu tahun! _Damn._

"Sudah, lah... Daripada berlama-lama disini, lebih baik kita bicara sambil jalan," ujar Kiba sambil berjalan mendahuluiku. "Erm... Siapa namamu tadi...?"

"Sei." jawabku sambil menyusulnya, "Haruno Seishin."

Naruto berjalan merendengiku dan menepuk pundakku. "Jangan khawatir soal Sasuke. Kalau kau sudah kenal dengannya, dia itu orangnya baik juga, kok," katanya sambil nyengir.

_Ah... Ternyata namanya Sasuke, ya...? _

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil pada Naruto. 

Sementara kami bertiga berjalan dalam diam menyusuri koridor, aku memandang ke lantai dengan tatapan menerawang.

_Apa aku akan sanggup menghadapi semua ini dan menipu semua orang sampai akhir tahun..?_

_ Apa aku bisa?_

Aku menghela napas panjang, berusaha menangkan diri. _Lihat sisi baiknya, Sakura! Setidaknya kau tidak harus tinggal dengan 'orangtua' mu, kan...?_

Tch...

Dalam kondisi seperti ini, rasanya sulit sekali memandang segala sesuatu dari segi positifnya.

"Oi...!" Naruto menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. "Bengong saja, kau! Kita sudah sampai, nih!"

"Eh? Ah... Ya," jawabku tergagap. Aku kaget juga karena tidak menyangka kita akan sampai dalam waktu sesingkat ini.

Kiba melempar cengiran lebar kepadaku sementara Naruto mendorong pintu kamarku terbuka dan melangkahkan kaki ke dalam.

"Hei, Sasuke! _Guess what?_"

Aku mempererat cengkramanku pada tali tasku dan berjalan menyusul Naruto tepat ketika ia berkata,

"...kami membawa teman sekamarmu yang baru, Sei."

**-**

**TBC..**

-  


* * *

**A/N: Huuff.. Agak singkat, ya..? Ternyata capek juga ngetiknya. Sasuke baru muncul di chapter selanjutnya... ^^**

**Saya sangat-sangat berterima kasih kepada semua yang telah memberi review di chapter sebelumnya! Saya gak nyangka ternyata ada juga yang mau me-review fic pertama saya ini.. :'D**

**Bagi siapa saja yang sudah mau mampir untuk membaca, sekali lagi saya juga ucapkan terimakasih!**

**Sankyuu, semuanya! *bows***


	3. Overpowering Scent and Settling In

**ONE HELL OF A YEAR  


* * *

**

**-Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-  


* * *

**

**Summary: Tahun ajaran baru sudah dimulai. Harusnya ini menjadi tahun yang paling berkesan bagi murid-murid kelas 3, karena waktu kelulusan sudah di ambang mata. Termasuk bagi Haruno Sakura. Tentu saja itu jika asrama tempatnya bersekolah bukan Konoha Seito High, sekolah asrama khusus cowok... /AU/Highschool/  


* * *

**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Pairing: SasuSaku, dan sisanya hanyalah minor pairing... **

**AU, Highschool

* * *

**

**-**

**CHAPTER 3:**

**Overpowering Scent and Settling In**

**-**

Hal pertama yang merasuki pikiranku saat aku memasuki kamarku yang baru, adalah aromanya. Aroma harum dan segar yang memenuhi seluruh sudut ruangan. Aroma yang begitu kuat, dapat menimbulkan semacam adiksi sekali kau menciumnya. Dan begitu hangat, sehingga rasanya aku tidak ingin berhenti menghirupnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan mencoba mengalihkan pikiranku dari aroma itu dengan melihat-melihat keadaan di sekitarku.

Secara keseluruhan, kamar baruku tampak rapi [untuk ukuran kamar cowok, tentunya]. Kamarnya cukup luas, dengan dua buah tempat tidur di sudut ruangan yang berbeda, dua meja belajar, dan dua buah lemari. Tempat tidur di pojok kiri ruangan memiliki selimut hitam dan bantal, dengan sebuah ransel hitam disampingnya. Sedangkan tempat tidur yang satunya masih kosong—, tanpa bantal dan selimut.

Lantai kamar dilapisi ubin keramik putih yang mengkilap. Sejumlah poster dan foto tersebar di dinding sebelah kiri ruangan. Kebanyakan diantaranya adalah potret beberapa remaja di depan berbagai monumen Jepang yang terkenal.

Dari tempatku berdiri di dekat pintu, aku dapat melihat foto sekitar tujuh cowok didepan monumen Tori Berkaki Satu di Kuil Sanno. Tampaknya fotonya diambil dari jarak yang agak jauh, sehingga wajah mereka semua tampak tidak terlalu jelas.

Yang kukenali dari mereka bertujuh hanya Naruto dan Kiba. Di sebelah kanan Naruto berdiri seorang cowok berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam yang mencuat di bagian belakang kepalanya. Tampaknya matanya berwarna _onyx. _[Ugh... Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka dengan jelas dari sini!]. Ia agak lebih tinggi dari Naruto. Di sampingnya, berdiri cowok yang –agak- mirip dengannya, dengan rambut hitam pendek dan kulit yang (kelewat) pucat.

Sementara itu, disebelah kiri Kiba, masih ada cowok berambut merah dengan mata _aquamarine _terang, cowok berambut hitam panjang yang tampaknya lebih tua dari Naruto dan Kiba, dan seorang cowok dengan rambut hitam dikuncir satu yang membuat kepalanya tampak seperti nanas.

Saat pertama kali melihat foto itu, mataku langsung terpancang pada cowok berambut hitam yang berdiri di sebelah kanan Naruto. Mata _onyx_-nya tampak begitu dalam— ...menghanyutkan. Memikat seperti aroma yang kucium saat aku pertama kali memasuki ruangan ini...

"_Damn... _ Dia tidak ada. Sepertinya ia sedang pergi makan siang," Naruto menghela napas sambil memandang ke jam tangan digital hitam-nya.

"Dia nggak akan lama. Jam makan siang akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Sementara itu, lebih baik kita bantu Sei membereskan barang-barangnya dulu," usul Kiba sambil berjalan kearah lemari.

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan ke bagian sebelah kanan ruangan, meletakkan kedua tasku ke tempat tidur yang masih kosong.

"Sepertinya selimut dan bantalmu ada disini, Sei," kata Kiba sambil membuka pintu lemari dan melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam.

"Masukkan saja tas pakaianmu ke dalam lemari. Masih banyak tempat yang kosong, kok," Naruto mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah lemari, dimana Kiba sedang menarik keluar sebuah selimut putih dan bantal.

"_Thanks_..." Aku segera mengambil tas tanganku dan menggeretnya menuju lemari.

Naruto masuk ke sebuah pintu (yang tampaknya menuju toilet) dan setelah beberapa saat kembali dengan membawa beberapa gantungan baju berwarna hitam.

"Ini. Lebih baik seragammu digantung dengan ini, supaya nggak kusut." Naruto menyodorkan gantungan-gantungan baju itu padaku.

"Eh? Apa ini punya Sasuke...?" aku menunjuk ke gantungan-gantungan baju tadi.

"Nggak, kok. Itu disediakan dari sekolah. Kau boleh memakainya," jawab Kiba sambil meletakkan selimut dan bantal diatas tempat tidurku.

Aku segera memasukkan gantungan pakaian tadi ke dalam lemari dan menutup pintunya. Setelah selesai merapikan selimutku, Kiba mendudukkan diri di tepi tempat tidur Sasuke, sementara Naruto berbaring di atas tempat tidur itu. Aku segera bergabung dan duduk bersila diatas tempat tidurku sendiri.

"Sei... Memangnya kau tinggal dimana, sih?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Hm...? Aku tinggal di Konoha. Di dekat pusat kota," jawabku. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku? Aku juga dari Konoha, kok. Kebanyakan anak yang bersekolah di sini memang tinggal di Konoha. Tapi ada juga sih, yang dari kota Suna, Oto, atau Iwa..." kata Kiba, disertai anggukan tanda setuju dari Naruto.

"Mereka teman-temanmu...?" aku mengedikkan kepala ke arah foto-foto yang terpajang di dinding di belakang Kiba. Kiba dan Naruto menoleh bersamaan untuk memandang foto-foto itu.

"Ah..., ya... Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah teman kami sejak kecil," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk foto tujuh orang cowok di Kuil Sanno yang sempat kulihat tadi.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka...?" Aku menunjuk foto empat orang gadis dengan latar belakang pohon-pohon Sakura yang sedang bermekaran.

"Mereka juga teman masa kecil kami." kata Kiba. "Yang di sebelah kanan itu Temari, lalu di sampingnya Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata."

_Ah... Jadi itu pacarnya Naruto...? Manis sekali..._

Aku tersenyum kecil dan memandang foto-foto yang lainnya. Pandanganku segera tertuju pada sebuah foto. Foto itu juga diambil di Nagasaki, namun bukan di Kuil Sanno seperti pada foto yang kulihat sebelumnya, melainkandi Kuil Sofukuji. Ada tujuh orang remaja dalam foto itu, –enam orang cowok, dan seorang gadis berambut pendek. Semuanya tampak beberapa tahun lebih tua dari aku, Kiba, dan Naruto.

"Apa mereka juga teman kalian?" tanyaku penasaran sambil menunjuk foto itu.

"Oh? Mereka?" Kiba melambai sekilas pada foto yang kutunjuk. "Ya. Mereka kakak kelas kita. Sekarang mereka sudah kuliah, — mereka dua tahun lebih tua dari kita." kata Kiba menjelaskan.

"Yang paling kanan itu Itachi, kakaknya Sasuke." tambah Naruto.

Aku memandang foto itu lagi dan memperhatikan potret ketujuh remaja itu dengan lebih teliti. Aku mengamati setiap orangnya mulai dari yang berdiri paling kiri.

Yang pertama adalah seorang cowok berambut abu-abu keperakan dengan mata berwarna ungu terang. Di sebelahnya berdiri seorang cewek berambut biru pendek dengan sebuah hiasan rambut berupa mawar putih dari kertas origami. Cewek itu sedang bergandengan tangan dengan cowok berambut _orange_ terang.

Seorang cowok berambut pirang panjang berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka bertujuh. Salah satu matanya yang berwarna biru cerah tertutupi poninya yang panjang. Disampingnya berdiri cowok berambut merah dan berkulit agak pucat. Sebuah senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya aku mengenal cowok berambut merah itu...

...Namun entah mengapa, aku sama sekali tidak ingat.

Aku segera menepiskan pikiran itu dari benakku. _Tidak... Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, Sakura..._

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dengan kembali memandang foto itu. Kali ini aku mengamati dua orang yang berdiri paling kanan. Seorang cowok tinggi besar berambut biru, dan juga seorang cowok berambut hitam. Rambutnya yang agak panjang dikuncir di belakang tengkuknya.

_Jadi ini kakak Sasuke...?_

Aku mengamati foto Itachi dengan lebih teliti. Rasanya, wajahnya mengingatkanku pada cowok bermata _onyx_ dengan rambut hitam yang mencuat di bagian belakang kepalanya itu...

_Eh...? Kalau begitu, jangan-jangan... Dia...,_

"Umm... Kapan Sasuke akan datang...?" tanyaku. Aku jadi semakin penasaran ingin melihat teman sekamarku itu.

"Mungkin beberapa menit lagi," Naruto menegakkan diri dan duduk bersama Kiba di tepi tempat tidur. "Ini kan hari Minggu, jadi kebanyakan orang lebih suka berlama-lama diluar kamar."

"Memangnya kalian biasanya pergi ke mana kalau sedang akhir pekan?"

"Biasanya ke taman atau _Arcade _didekat sini. Kadang-kadang kami juga ke café di _foodcourt_ atau ke Mall. Jaraknya juga nggak terlalu jauh, kok. Cuma dua blok dari sini." ujar Kiba.

"Kiba biasanya selalu pergi ke taman setiap Sabtu untuk jalan-jalan dengan Akamaru." jelas Naruto.

"Akamaru..?"

"Anjingnya."

"Oh... Ok. Umm... Kira-kira Sasuke kemana, sih...?" tanyaku, mulai merasa tak sabar. Ugh... Aku sejak tadi sudah penasaran sekali ingin melihatnya!

"Tampaknya dia—," kalimat Naruto terpotong oleh suara pintu yang terbuka dan langkah-langkah kaki seseorang yang berjalan masuk.

_Oh, Kami-sama, haruskah kau begitu kejam padaku...? _

_Mengapa kau begitu senang membuat masalahku menjadi tambah rumit?_

Kalau aku tidak sedang berpura-pura menjadi cowok, aku pasti sudah jatuh ke lantai pada detik itu juga.

Ya, kalau tebakanku benar, orang yang barusan memasuki kamar ini adalah _Sasuke._

Rambutnya yang hitam tampak agak mencuat di bagian belakang, dengan sedikit rambut disisakan untuk membingkai wajahnya yang _tampan_. Mata _onyx_-nya bahkan tampak lebih indah dan begitu hidup jika dibandingkan dengan fotonya. Kulitnya putih, (agak lebih pucat dari kulitku) kontras dengan warna rambut dan matanya.

Tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari yang kukira. Ia hampir 10 cm lebih tinggi dariku. Ia mengenakan jaket putih bergraffiti dengan warna hitam pada ujung lengan jaket dan _hoodie. _ Ritsleting jaketnya dibiarkan terbuka, menunjukkan T-shirt hitam polos dibaliknya. Ujung celana panjang berbahan _jeans_ yang dikenakannya separuh menutupi sepatu olahraga putih bergaris hitam yang membalut kakinya.

Aroma menyegarkan yang kuhirup saat pertama kali memasuki kamar ini kembali tercium—, bahkan kali ini jauh lebih tajam daripada sebelumnya.

Sepasang mata _onyx_ Sasuke segera tertuju pada tempat tidurnya.

"Naruto?"

Suara yang dalam dan jernih meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.

Cengiran lebar muncul pada wajah Naruto, sedangkan Kiba menyeringai kecil pada Sasuke.

"Ini Sei. Teman sekamarmu yang baru, Sasuke." kata Naruto memperkenalkan sambil melambaikan tangannya sekilas kearahku.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman kearah Sasuke. Sejenak, pandangan kami bertemu. Wajahku tiba-tiba terasa agak memanas. Matanya yang gelap menatap mata emerald-ku dengan tajam, seolah ia dapat melihat menembus penyamaranku..

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menghela napas lega ketika ia –akhirnya- mengalihkan tatapannya dariku setelah memberiku sebuah anggukan singkat.

Aku mengamati dari sudut mataku sementara Sasuke berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya, menarik sebuah kursi ke dekat tempat tidurnya dan duduk.

Naruto, Kiba, dan Sasuke kini sama-sama duduk menghadapiku, menatapku lekat-lekat seolah akan menginterogasiku.

Namun, saat ini, aku tidak begitu peduli dengan perhatian mereka yang sepenuhnya tertuju padaku, karena satu-satunya yang sedang menghantui pikiranku adalah,

_KAMI-SAMA!!_

_ TEMAN SEKAMARKU ADALAH SEORANG **DEWA**...!! _

**-**

**TBC..**

-  


* * *

**A/N: Akhirnya Sasuke dimunculkan juga... ^_^' **

**Sankyuu buat yang sudah review chapter sebelumnya! :'D**

**Mind to review dan beri masukan untuk chap ini...? :]**


	4. A Little ChitChat

**ONE HELL OF A YEAR  


* * *

**

**-Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-  


* * *

**

**Summary: Tahun ajaran baru sudah dimulai. Harusnya ini menjadi tahun yang paling berkesan bagi murid-murid kelas 3, karena waktu kelulusan sudah di ambang mata. Termasuk bagi Haruno Sakura. Tentu saja itu jika asrama tempatnya bersekolah bukan Konoha Seito High, sekolah asrama khusus cowok... /AU/Highschool/  


* * *

**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Pairing: SasuSaku, dan sisanya hanyalah minor pairing... **

**AU, Highschool

* * *

**

**-**

**CHAPTER 4:**

**A Little Chit-Chat **

**-**

Mereka terus menanyaiku berbagai pertanyaan tanpa henti.

Huff... Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa 'identitas'ku ketahuan! Apalagi aku sempat ragu-ragu saat menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan olahraga, _game_, atau segala macam hal yang disenangi cowok.

Dan ditambah lagi, Kiba tiba-tiba saja bertanya,

"Apa kau punya pacar?"

Aku hampir tersedak mendengarnya. Aku ingin menjawab 'tidak', tapi bisa-bisa mereka menyangka aku ini _gay_ atau apa. Aku tidak mau kalau mereka jadi menghindariku gara-gara hal itu!

Aku berpikir sejenak dan kemudian menjawab dengan hati-hati, "Aku tidak berpikir untuk mencari pacar sekarang ini. Aku ingin fokus dulu ke pelajaran sekolah, berhubung sebentar lagi kita akan lulus dan masuk universitas."

"Pfft... Kau ini _nerd_ banget, sih!" kata Kiba sambil memutar mata. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh. _Lebih baik disebut _nerd_ daripada _gay, _kan?_

Naruto mencibir, "Apa, sih, Kiba...?! Kau sendiri juga nggak punya pacar, kok..."

"Sasuke juga nggak punya, tuh..." gumam Kiba membela diri. Aku tertegun sejenak.

_Eh...? Sasuke belum punya pacar?_

_... serius, nih...? _

Aku diam-diam melirik ke arah Sasuke. Ia tampaknya tidak mendengarkan percakapan kami. Matanya tengah memandang ke luar jendela, dengan kedua tangan dilipat didepan dadanya.

Sesi tanya-jawab ini terus berlangsung selama hampir satu jam. Naruto dan Kiba tak henti-hentinya menanyakan bermacam-macam hal secara acak kepadaku. Sementara itu, Sasuke biasanya hanya diam saja sambil memandang ke luar jendela. Namun, meski ia kelihatannya tidak sedang mendengarkan, aku dapat merasakan pandangannya tertuju kepadaku setiap kali Naruto atau Kiba menanyakan hal yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Emm... Apa lagi, ya...?" gumam Naruto, memikirkan pertanyaan apa lagi yang akan dia ajukan kepadaku.

Kiba menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah, aku tahu...!" katanya, "Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu? Mereka sepeti apa...?"

Mendengarnya, aku langsung terdiam—, membeku di tempatku. Mataku menatap kosong ke lantai.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan itu, karena aku sama sekali tidak mengenal orangtua kandungku. Mereka meninggal saat aku masih sangat kecil, dan setelah itu, aku tinggal dan dibesarkan di panti asuhan sebelum akhirnya aku diadopsi oleh kedua 'orangtua'ku yang baru sebulan yang lalu.

"Umm... Sei...? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah...?" kata Kiba cemas ketika melihat ekspresiku yang tiba-tiba berubah suram. Aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, kok...," Aku menghela napas pelan dan kembali mendongakkan kepalaku untuk memandang mereka. Naruto dan Kiba tampak penasaran, bahkan Sasuke juga ikut memperhatikanku. "... Hanya saja..., sebenarnya aku ini diadopsi. Aku tidak ingat soal orangtua kandungku." lanjutku.

"_Well... _Jangan khawatir, Sei. Aku juga diadopsi, kok. Ayah angkatku adalah Iruka-sensei, guru matematika disini," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Kiba nyengir dan mengangguk setuju.

"Sayangnya, anak angkatnya sendiri yang paling bodoh di pelajaran matematika," tambah Kiba dengan nada mengejek. Naruto menjulurkan lidah kearahnya.

"Biarin. Aku jaaauuuuh lebih cinta sepak bola."

"... Kalau itu sih, aku juga sama," kata Kiba sambil nyengir.

"Oh, ya... Sei, kau mau ikut tim sepak bola kami, tidak? Tahun ini anggotanya jago-jago semua. Apalagi ada Sasuke dan Neji. Pasti bakal seru," ajak Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar kepadaku.

Aku memandang sekilas ke arah Sasuke, namun ia tampaknya cuek saja.

"Emm... Nanti aku pikirkan lagi, deh..." jawabku ragu. Aku memang jago di bidang akademis, tapi kalau soal olahraga, aku tidak begitu mahir. Apalagi sepakbola!

"Hei... Ada apa sih dibalik topi itu? Kok kau pakai _tobagan_ segala...?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku dan menjulurkan tangannya ke arah topi _tobagan_ yang kupakai.

"TIDAK!!" teriakku sambil memegangi ujung topiku erat-erat, mencegah supaya Kiba tidak menariknya lepas. Aku buru-buru beringsut mundur sampai kepalaku membentur dinding di belakangku dengan suara '_Dukk' _pelan.

Kiba dan Naruto langsung tertawa melihat reaksiku. Bahkan Sasuke juga menyeringai kecil.

_Ugh... Damn._

Aku perlahan menegakkan diri, mengawasi kedua tangan Kiba apabila ia kembali berusaha mengambil topiku.

"Aku hanya—," aku berdehem pelan ketika menyadari bahwa aku lupa menurunkan nada suaraku, "A-aku hanya... punya potongan rambut yang jelek...!" kataku cepat-cepat. Dalam hati aku merutuk diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa membuat alasan yang lebih bagus.

"Oh, ya?" Kiba menatapku dengan pandangan curiga. "Tapi jangan khawatir, kita pasti akan melihatnya cepat atau lambat," katanya lagi sambil tersenyum jahil. Aku menelan ludah.

Gawat. Aku hanya bisa berharap mereka tidak sampai melakukan macam-macam dan mengutak-atik tas pakaianku atau apa. Kalau sampai mereka menemukan –emm, _barang-barang cewek_ disitu, habislah sudah.

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara langkah-langkah kaki mendekati pintu kamar, disertai suara beberapa cowok yang tampaknya sedang berdebat tentang sesuatu.

"... Oh—, ayolah, Itachi! Sekali-sekali luangkan waktumu sedikit, un...! Aku benar-benar butuh bantuan untuk mengerjakannya!" terdengar suara samar-samar seorang cowok dari balik pintu kamar.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan, Deidara...? Aku benar-benar tidak sempat. Sore ini aku lagi-lagi diminta ikut seminar khusus di kampus," jawab cowok yang kedua. Nada suaranya dalam dan tegas.

"_Pleaaaase..._, un! Lusa makalahnya sudah harus dipresentasikan...!"

"Huh. Salah sendiri kau menunda-nunda membuatnya. Kan sudah kuingatkan dari dua minggu yang lalu," kata cowok yang ketiga dengan nada datar.

Aku, Kiba, Naruto, dan Sasuke menoleh bersamaan ketika pintu kamar kemudian dibuka dari luar. Percakapan singkat yang tadi kami dengar langsung terhenti seiring dengan masuknya seorang cowok ke dalam ruangan.

Dan sesaat setelah ia melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan, aku langsung mengenalinya sebagai kakak laki-laki Sasuke yang sempat kulihat fotonya sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir satu dibelakang tengkuk, kulit yang putih, dan mata onyx indah seperti milik Sasuke, aku langsung yakin kalau _dia_ adalah _Itachi_.

Aku terpana melihat penampilannya.

_Astaga_.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa kelihatan begitu menawan hanya dengan mengenakan kaos hitam berlengan panjang dan celana panjang berbahan _jeans_ seperti itu...?

Wajahnya pun tak kalah tampan dari Sasuke. Mungkinkah itu faktor genetik...?

_'Tak salah lagi...' _pikirku sambil menghela napas pelan.

Itachi berjalan dengan langkah-langkah cepat kearah kursi tempat Sasuke duduk.

"Hei, Sasuke... Maaf mengganggu, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan—," kata-kata Itachi langsung terhenti ketika menyadari kehadiran Kiba, Naruto, dan aku. Ia langsung berhenti berjalan dan tersenyum ramah kepada kami. "Ah.. Ada Naruto dan Kiba juga, ya... Apa kabar?"

Naruto nyengir lebar kepada Itachi. "Biasa, lah—, depresi karena tugas-tugas sudah menggunung. Kak Itachi sendiri apa kabar? Kok akhir-akhir ini jarang kelihatan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah, iya. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering tak sempat mengurus ekstrakurikuler _band_. Aku terlalu sibuk meladeni berbagai kepanitiaan di kampus." ujar Itachi, "Baru hari ini aku mulai bekerja lagi. Sekalian mampir untuk mengembalikan ini," Itachi menunjukkan _flashdisk _dalam genggamannya dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke menerima _flashdisk_ itu dan mengangguk singkat pada Itachi.

"Oh, ya," kata Kiba tiba-tiba, "Kenalkan, Kak. Ini Sei. Teman sekamarnya Sasuke yang baru," Kiba mengedikkan kepalanya ke arahku. Itachi langsung berbalik untuk menghadapku.

"Oh, anak baru, ya...? Salam kenal." Itachi tersenyum ramah kepadaku dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Aku balas tersenyum dan menjabat tangannya.

_Hhh... Andai saja Sasuke murah senyum seperti Itachi..._

Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Itachi kemudian memulai obrolan singkat. Aku diam saja (karena tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan) dan melirik ke arah pintu kamar yang masih terbuka lebar.

Dua orang cowok yang tadi datang dengan Itachi masih berdiri didepan pintu, menunggu Itachi sambil mengobrol dengan suara rendah.

Aku mengenali mereka sebagai teman-teman Itachi dari foto yang kulihat beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mereka adalah cowok berambut pirang panjang dan cowok berambut merah yang ikut berfoto didepan Kuil Sofukuji.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

Ah... Cowok berambut merah itu...  
Sekarang, setelah aku melihatnya secara langsung, aku semakin yakin bahwa aku mengenalnya. Rasanya wajahnya itu sangat _familiar_...

_Mungkinkah aku pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat?_

_... Kalau iya, lalu dimana...?_

Merasa diperhatikan, cowok berambut merah itu tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahku. Sejenak, mata coklatnya bertemu dengan mataku yang berwarna _emerald _terang.

Ia memandangku tanpa berkedip. Selama sesaat, ia kelihatan... agak _terkejut_ saat melihatku...?

_Ah... Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja... _

Setelah itu, ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kepada cowok berambut pirang tadi dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

Dalam hati, aku masih gelisah. _Apa dia juga mengenaliku...?_

Kuharap _tidak_. Karena kalau _ya_, habislah aku.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Sei... Aku pergi dulu, ya! Aku masih ada banyak urusan. Sampai jumpa minggu depan," kata Itachi tiba-tiba, membuyarkan pikiranku tadi.

"_Bye, _Kak!" sahut Naruto dan Kiba sambil nyengir lebar. Aku hanya mengangguk singkat pada Itachi.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Aniki." kata Sasuke, setengah bergumam. Namun kata-katanya tak luput dari pendengaran Itachi. Itachi tersenyum simpul dan melambaikan tangan ke arah kami sementara ia berjalan menuju pintu, menghampiri kedua temannya yang sudah menunggunya.

"Ah, ya." Itachi tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menghadap kami saat ia tiba di pintu. "Naruto, Kiba... Aku hampir lupa. Tadi aku berpapasan dengan Ibiki-san di lantai satu, dan ia memintaku untuk memanggil kalian ke ruang kelas Sejarah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia memanggil kalian—, tapi kalau tidak salah, tadi ia sempat menyebut-nyebut sesuatu tentang _detensi._.."

Pintu kamar kemudian ditutup, diiringi suara samar-samar langkah-langkah kaki yang berjalan menjauh.

Sementara itu, Naruto dan Kiba saling bertukar pandang. Ekspresi mereka bercampur antara cemas dan putus asa.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Kalian ini ada-ada saja. Sekolah baru dimulai minggu ini dan kalian sudah kena detensi..?" katanya dengan nada tak percaya.

Mendengarnya, aku langsung tercengang.  
_Bukan_. Bukan karena Kiba dan Naruto yang didetensi—, tapi karena yang barusan kudengar itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang diucapkan Sasuke semenjak satu jam yang lalu.

"Lebih baik kita cepat-cepat," gumam Kiba sambil bangkit berdiri. "Kalau sampai kita membuat Ibiki menunggu lebih lama lagi, bisa-bisa hukuman kita bertambah."

"_Yeah._" Naruto ikut bangkit dari posisinya berbaring di tempat tidur. "Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang."

"Sampai nanti, Sasuke, Sei." Kiba melambaikan tangannya sekilas dan berjalan dengan langkah-langkah cepat keluar dari kamar, disusul oleh Naruto. Aku hanya melempar seringai kecil kepada mereka berdua.

"_Ja ne_, Kiba, Naruto."

Pintu kamar kembali menutup.

Suasana kamar langsung diliputi keheningan yang tak nyaman ketika Naruto dan Kiba sudah meninggalkan ruangan. Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke, yang sekarang tengah berdiri dari kursinya dan mendorong kursi itu samping meja belajarnya.

_Great. Aku ditinggal berdua saja dengan Sasuke._

Aku menggigit bibir, berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari tempat ini. [Jangan salah sangka.. Ini bukan berarti aku tidak mau berada dekat-dekat Sasuke, tapi lebih karena –entah kenapa- aku cenderung selalu gugup dan salah tingkah kalau berhadapan dengannya.]

Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk mandi saja, —berhubung hari sudah sore dan aku belum mandi (Seharusnya aku tidak memakai kemeja cowok yang bahannya panas seperti ini! Tubuhku jadi terasa gatal-gatal...!).

Aku segera berjalan ke lemariku dan mengambil sepasang pakaian bersih dan sebuah handuk putih. Aku membuka pintu menuju toilet, namun ternyata didalamnya tidak ada shower untuk mandi.

"Sasuke...? Kamar mandinya ada dimana, sih?" tanyaku sementara aku menutup kembali pintu toilet.

"Hn? Di setiap kamar memang tidak disediakan kamar mandi. Hanya ada toilet saja," kata Sasuke sambil membuka-buka laci meja belajarnya dan menarik keluar sebuah i-Pod. Aku menatap Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Lalu kita harus mandi dimana..?"

"Ada kamar mandi umum di lantai tiga ini. Biasanya semuanya mandi disana." Sasuke mendudukkan diri di ujung tempat tidurnya, "Disitu sudah tersedia shower dan perlengkapan-perlengkapan mandi,"

"Letaknya dimana?"

"Ada didekat sini. Dari kamar ini, jalanlah ke arah kiri. Kamar mandinya ada di dekat ujung koridor."

"O-oh, _thanks_."

"Hn."

Aku melangkah keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu dibelakangku. Aku menghela napas panjang sementara aku berjalan perlahan menyusuri koridor.

Aku baru saja meninggalkan kamar, dan aku sudah merindukan aroma menyegarkan yang mengisi kamar itu...

...Aroma_ Sasuke._

_Aaargh! Kenapa aku jadi kepikiran soal dia terus, sih!?  
Sadarlah, Sakura! Sekarang kau ini COWOK..!!_

Hhh... Rasanya aku ingin sekali menendang diriku sendiri.

Aku kemudian memandang ke arah baju dan handuk yang kubawa, dan aku -lagi-lagi- menghela napas panjang.

Saat ini, aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga saja tidak ada orang yang sedang berada di kamar mandi.

Karena kau-tahu-sendiri-akibatnya-nanti.

**-**

**TBC..**

-  


* * *

**A/N: Haih... Akhirnya selesai juga.. -.-" Maaf kalau singkat dan update-nya lama... Minggu lalu saya bener-bener gak ada waktu buat nulis... ****L**

**[FYI: Itachi disini bekerja sebagai instruktur ekskul band di asrama itu... Makanya biasanya setiap hari Sabtu-Minggu dia datang ke asrama. ****J]**

**Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat semua yang sudah me-review chap sebelumnya! *bows***

**Adakah yang bersedia memberi review untuk chap ini...?**


	5. MY EYES!

**ONE HELL OF A YEAR  


* * *

**

**-Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-  


* * *

**

**Summary: Tahun ajaran baru sudah dimulai. Harusnya ini menjadi tahun yang paling berkesan bagi murid-murid kelas 3, karena waktu kelulusan sudah di ambang mata. Termasuk bagi Haruno Sakura. Tentu saja itu jika asrama tempatnya bersekolah bukan Konoha Seito High, sekolah asrama khusus cowok... /AU/Highschool/  


* * *

**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Pairing: SasuSaku, dan sisanya hanyalah minor pairing... **

**AU, Highschool **

* * *

-

**CHAPTER 5:**

**MY EYES...!!**

**-**

**_-_**_ **Sakura's POV-**_

_OH, KAMI-SAMA...!!! MENGAPA KAU BEGITU **KEJI**...!?? _Aku menjerit dalam hati sementara aku dengan susah payah berusaha menenangkan diri. Detak jantungku masih memburu, dan wajahku terasa sangat panas.

Ugh... Pasti sekarang wajahku sudah merah sekali. Tangan kananku mencengkram handuk putihku yang masih basah erat-erat.

Ya, aku sudah berhasil menemukan kamar mandinya sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu, dan juga sudah sempat mandi –walaupun dengan sangat terburu-buru—.

_Masalahnya_, sesaat setelah aku selesai berpakaian, tiga orang cowok berjalan memasuki kamar mandi.

Cowok yang pertama bertubuh cukup tinggi dengan rambut hitam panjang. Temannya (yang gaya rambutnya terlihat seperti nanas), berjalan menyusul dengan gaya malas, dengan seorang cowok berkulit sangat pucat dan berambut hitam pendek (Harus kuakui, penampilannya keren juga, tapi aku merasa agak risih melihat senyumannya yang agak—, erm... _aneh..._).

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sepertinya aku juga sudah melihat mereka sebelumnya, namun saat itu perhatianku sedang teralih ke hal yang lain:

Mereka bertiga sudah mulai menanggalkan baju mereka, bersiap-siap untuk mandi.

Aku memandang dengan tatapan horror sementara mereka melepaskan kemeja dan T-shirt yang mereka pakai. Ketika tangan mereka kemudian bergerak untuk melepas celana panjang mereka, dalam sekejap aku berlari keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menjerit histeris.

_For Kami's sake!! My EYES..!!!_

Aku langsung berlari menyusuri koridor, tak mempedulikan tatapan heran dari orang-orang yang lewat.

Dan sekarang aku sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarku, masih berusaha mengatur napas setelah berlari di sepanjang koridor.

_Huff_... _Setidaknya aku berhasil kabur tepat waktu._

Aku bergidik ngeri. Aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga saja aku tidak harus berhadapan dengan insiden _cowok-cowok-setengah-telanjang_ seperti tadi lagi (yang tentu saja **mustahil**, melihat aku harus tinggal disini selama **_satu tahun_**).

Aku bersandar sejenak ke dinding, memandang ke sebuah jendela di dekat tempatku berdiri.

Rupanya hari sudah menjelang sore. Semburat tipis warna oranye dan ungu menghiasi langit yang sudah mulai menggelap. Aku menghela napas panjang dan menyisir sekilas rambutku dengan jari-jari tanganku. Sesaat kemudian, aku mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela dan berpaling menuju pintu kamar.

Aroma segar yang sama kembali menyambutku ketika aku berjalan masuk ke ruangan. Hanya saja, entah kenapa, kali ini lebih harum dan sejuk daripada yang sebelumnya. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum kecil dan menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam.

Sasuke tengah duduk disamping jendela, dengan siku bersandar pada bingkai jendela. Wajahnya bertumpu pada jari-jarinya yang panjang dan ramping. Tangannya yang satu lagi menggenggam sebuah i-Pod hitam polos. Mata _onyx_-nya tertutup sementara ia mendengarkan musik dari _earphone_-nya.

Sesaat setelah aku melihatnya, aku –lagi-lagi— hampir pingsan di tempat.

Sasuke hanya mengenakan celana basket putih selutut, tanpa baju atasan—, menunjukkan postur tubuhnya yang _lean _dan pantas mendapat predikat atletis. Kulitnya yang putih pucat masih tampak agak basah, begitu pula rambut hitamnya yang tampak agak acak-acakkan. Celana basketnya dikenakan agak rendah di pinggulnya, menunjukkan ujung atas dari _boxer _hitamnya.

Aku menjerit dalam hati.

_Oh, betapa Kami-sama **membenciku**._

Aku menelan ludah perlahan, masih memandangi Sasuke tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatku. Ia tampaknya menyadari kehadiranku dan perlahan membuka matanya.

Sasuke mengangkat alis ketika melihatku yang masih berdiri mematung dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

_...Great, Sakura. Sekarang dia pasti menganggapmu idiot atau apa... _aku merutuk dalam hati.

"Apa..?" tanya Sasuke curiga, mata _onyx_-nya dan mataku yang berwarna _emerald_ terang bertemu sesaat.

Aku menggeleng perlahan, mengalihkan pandanganku dari Sasuke. Ia masih memandang wajahku, dan sesaat kemudian, mulutnya membentuk sebuah seringai kecil.

"Kau _mimisan._" katanya dengan nada datar.

Aku tertegun sejenak. Perlahan, aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menyentuh bagian bawah hidungku. Wajahku langsung memucat ketika menyadari bahwa ada darah disana.

Lagi-lagi aku berteriak histeris dalam hati.

_AAARGH..!! Mengapa hal seperti ini selalu terjadi kepadaku...?!_

Wajahku terasa memanas sementara aku berusaha menghilangkan noda darah dari wajahku.

"A-ah... Maaf... Aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan," gumamku pelan, berusaha membuat alasan yang masuk akal. Sasuke memandangku dengan tatapan tajam, tampak agak meragukan kata-kataku, namun kemudian hanya mengangkat bahu sekilas dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan i-Pod-nya.

_Ugh...!! Tidakkah dia tahu dia hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung...?!_

Lagipula, bagaimana dia bisa mandi begitu cepat...? Aku juga tidak melihatnya di _shower room_ tadi... [Bu.. bukanberarti aku ingin melihatnya!!]

Aku menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju tempat tidurku dan duduk. Aku memandang lurus ke depan, ke deretan foto-foto didinding, dan mataku langsung tertuju pada foto Itachi yang sedang merangkul Sasuke dengan sebelah tangan. Tampaknya foto itu diambil saat Sasuke masih berusia sepuluh atau sebelas tahun. Sebuah senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Itachi, sedangkan Sasuke malah cemberut lucu. Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum. Ternyata Sasuke manis sekali waktu masih kecil...

"Sasuke,"

Sasuke membuka matanya dan menoleh kearahku. "Hn?"

Aku menunjuk ke foto di kuil Sanno. "Mereka siapa...?"

Mata Sasuke tampak memperhatikan foto itu sesaat. Aku terpana sejenak ketika melihat sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyum kecil.

Kali ini _senyum_. Bukan _seringai._

"Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Neji, dan Shikamaru." kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk dari yang paling kiri ke yang paling kanan.

Wajahku langsung memerah ketika melihat Sai, Neji, dan Shikamaru.

_Astaga!! Mereka kan yang kulihat di kamar mandi tadi...!!_

Dan mereka tanpa sadar sudah '_mengekspos'_ diri ke seorang cewek...

_Great. _Sekarang aku semakin merasa bersalah.

"...Teman-temanmu...?" tanyaku, berusaha mengalihkan pikiranku.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke, "...kebanyakan dari kami sudah saling kenal dari TK."

"Oh. Kau juga dekat dengan mereka...?" tanyaku lagi sambil menunjuk ke foto Itachi bersama keenam temannya di Kuil Sofukuji.

"Lumayan," jawab Sasuke, "Mereka teman-teman dekat kakakku, jadi aku sering juga ketemu dengan mereka. Sebenarnya sih masih ada tiga orang lagi; Tobi, Zetsu, dan Kakuzu, tapi mereka waktu itu tidak ikut pergi ke Nagasaki."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Selama ia bicara, aku berusaha keras untuk memandang ke wajahnya alih-alih tubuhnya—, untuk mencegah mimisan yang kedua kalinya datang.

"Mmm... Kelihatannya kalian sering pergi-pergi, ya?" kataku lagi, "Habisnya sepertinya banyak sekali tempat yang sudah kalian kunjungi..." aku melambaikan tangan sekilas ke foto-foto di dinding.

"Hn. Kami selalu pergi ke tempat yang baru setiap libur sekolah. Sudah semacam tradisi sejak enam tahun yang lalu,"

"Rasanya seperti keluarga, ya..." gumamku pelan, memandang ke luar jendela dengan tatapan menerawang. Ekspresi Sasuke tak berubah, namun matanya menunjukkan kebingungan ketika ia memandang ke arahku.

"Punya begitu banyak teman dekat... Apa rasanya seperti keluarga...?" kataku lagi, kali ini sambil memandangnya.

Ia tampaknya langsung mengerti. Mungkin ia mengingat kata-kataku tadi siang bahwa aku tak punya keluarga.

"..._I suppose._" katanya sambil mengangkat bahu.

Setelah melempar cengiran kecil kepadanya, aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Pandanganku langsung teralih pada _handphone_-ku yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja belajarku. Aku memandangnya selama beberapa saat. Rasanya aku jadi teringat sesuatu yang penting...

Aku melirik kembali ke foto-foto di dinding.

Aku langsung ingat kembali ketika melihat foto Naruto dan Kiba.

Aku segera melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil _handphone_-ku. Sasuke mengangkat alis ketika melihatku kembali dengan sebuah cengiran lebar di wajahku.

"Ada apa, Sei?" tanyanya sambil melepaskan salah satu _earphone_ dari telinganya.

Aku kembali mendudukkan diri di tempat tidur. "Kau mau membantuku mem-_blackmail _dua orang...?" tanyaku sambil nyengir semakin lebar.

"...Ya. Tapi siapa?" tanyanya sambil bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. Lagi-lagi aku berusaha keras untuk memandang wajahnya dan bukan ke arah _leher ke bawah._

"Naruto dan Kiba."

Dan seringai yang _bahkan-lebih-licik-dari-milikku_ merekah di bibirnya, sementara ia berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sampingku.

"_When do we start..._?" tanyanya dengan nada datar, namun entah bagaimana terdengar _antusias _di saat bersamaan.

"_Now."_ jawabku sambil tertawa dan menyerahkan _handphone-_ku kepadanya. Foto-foto _skandal _Naruto dan Kiba menyala terang di layarnya.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Aku dan Sasuke baru tidur saat malam sudah agak larut, karena sibuk memasukkan foto-foto Kiba dan Naruto ke Internet. Kami iseng membuat _blog_ baru dan kemudian memasukkan foto-foto tadi ke blog itu.

Lima detik setelah kami mem-_publish_ foto-foto itu, sudah ada sekitar 76 orang yang melihatnya, dan sebagian besar dari mereka langsung meninggalkan _comment_.

_...GILA._

Sekarang, kalau Naruto ataupun Kiba melakukan _sesuatu _–apapun itu—, yang aku atau Sasuke tidak suka, kami akan memberi tur gratis ke sekeliling blog kami kepada para penghuni sekolah.

_Ahh... Power felt **SO** good._

**BIP! BIP! BIIP!**

_Damn. _Alarmku sudah berbunyi...

**BIP! BIP! BIIP!**

_Yeah, yeah... _Bisa tunggu sebentar nggak, sih..._?_

**BIP! BIP! BIIP!!**

Ugh! Berisiiik~!! Aku masih ngantuk...

**BIP! BIP! BIIP!!**

"AAAAAAHH...!!! BISA DIAM NGGAK, SIH!?" teriakku marah sambil menyentakkan tubuhku ke posisi duduk. Aku mendelik ke arah jam weker digitalku yang masih juga berbunyi-bunyi di atas meja.

Aku mempertimbangkan untuk mengahancurkannya dengan sepatuku, —tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, sayang juga kalau dihancurkan dengan sepatu... –maka aku melempar jam itu ke luar jendela. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara samar-samar jam yang hancur berkeping-keping jauh dibawah sana.

_Ha! Rasakan pembalasanku...!! SHANNAROO~!!_

Aku tersenyum puas dan kembali berbaring, menarik selimut sampai sebatas leherku dan mengeratkan topi _tobagan-_ku. Ya, aku juga memakai topi itu saat tidur. Aku sudah hampir kembali tertidur ketika sebuah suara berbicara tepat di telingaku.

"Sekolah sebentar lagi mulai, Sei."

"GYAAAAAA...!!!!" saking kagetnya, aku sampai jatuh terguling dari tempat tidur, disusul oleh selimutku yang jatuh menimpaku. Sasuke hanya terkekeh kecil melihatnya. Aku menyingkirkan selimut dari wajahku dan mendelik kearahnya.

"Berhenti tertawa!" seruku kesal sambil melempar selimutku ke arah wajahnya. Ia menangkapnya dengan mudah dan memutar mata.

"Bel masuk berbunyi sepuluh menit lagi. Kau akan telat kalau tidak cepat-cepat." katanya sambil mengedikkan kepala ke arah jam dinding di seberang ruangan. Aku menyipitkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas.

_Yep. _Dia benar. Sudah pukul 07.20.

Aku menghela napas dan bangkit berdiri. "Yeah, yeah... Aku ganti baju dulu," aku berjalan malas-malasan ke arah lemari bajuku.

"Hn." Sasuke melemparkan selimutku kembali ke tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya untuk mengambil _blazer_ hitam yang tersampir di sandaran kursi.Aku mengambil baju seragamku dari lemari dan melirik ke arah Sasuke. Ia sudah berseragam lengkap, dan sudah memakai sepatu _sport_-nya yang kemarin. Ujung bawah kemejanya tidak dimasukkan ke celana, dan kancing atas kemejanya dibiarkan terbuka, menunjukkan _T-shirt_ biru gelap dibaliknya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Sasuke langsung berjalan meninggalkan kamar. Aku cepat-cepat pergi ke toilet untuk mencuci muka dan berganti pakaian. Segera setelah itu, aku menyambar _blazer_ dan ranselku yang kuletakkan di samping lemari.

Aku berjalan ke arah meja dan menarik keluar jadwal pelajaranku dari dalam laci. Aku ingin membaca jadwal pelajaran hari ini.

Hmm... Tidak ada yang benar-benar khusus...

Matematika, Bahasa Inggris, IT, Sejarah, dan—...

...

... _OLAHRAGA_...!?!

Untuk yang _kesekian kalinya _hari ini, aku kembali histeris dalam hati.

_TIDAAAAK...!! NO MORE NAKED GUYS!!_

"Aaaagh...!!" aku meninju mejaku, frustasi. "Apa salahku sehingga _KAU _begitu membenciku, hah!?" aku mengacungkan tinju sambil memelototi langit-langit kamar.

Aku memasukkan jadwalku asal saja ke dalam saku celana dan berjalan keluar ruangan dengan masih merutuki nasibku.

Koridor didepan kamarku sudah ramai dengan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang menuju tangga ke lantai dua. Aku mengikuti arus orang-orang itu dan cepat-cepat menuruni tangga.

"Ruang kelas 42: Matematika dengan Iruka-sensei..." gumamku membaca jadwal pelajaran. Aku berjalan menjauh dari rombongan murid-murid tadi dan berbelok ke koridor di sebelah kiri.

"Hmm... 38... 39... 40...," aku bergumam pelan sambil melirik ke arah plat nomor di depan tiap pintu kelas, "Ah! Kelas 42..."

Aku masuk ke dalam kelas tanpa repot-repot mengetuk pintu. Iruka-sensei belum datang, dan semua cowok di ruang kelas tampak masih berjalan ke sana kemari, mengobrol dengan temannya atau berteriak-teriak.

Aku menelan ludah. Ini pertama kalinya aku memasuki ruang kelas yang isinya cowok semua seperti ini...

_Hhh... Tenangkan dirimu, Sakura...  
Kau sudah bisa mempertahankan sikapmu sampai sejauh ini, kan? Kau pasti bisa..._

Aku menghembuskan napas dan berjalan dengan langkah ringan untuk mencari bangku yang kosong.

Aku memandang ke sekeliling kelas. Setelah dipikir-pikir, rasanya kelas ini bagus juga. Ruangannya luas, dengan berderet-deret jendela tinggi yang menghadap ke halaman sekolah yang tertata dengan indah, membuat ruangan terasa sangat terang bahkan tanpa perlu menyalakan lampu. Tirai-tirai berwarna biru langit membingkai sisi-sisi jendela. Meja-meja dan kursi-kursi berwarna putih berderet-deret, menghadap ke meja guru didepan kelas. Lantai keramiknya yang putih berkilauan tertimpa cahaya matahari.

Yah... Sebenarnya, _keseluruhan_ bangunan sekolah ini memang sangat bagus. Konoha Seito High memang juga dikenal baik karena keindahan arsitektur _modern minimalist_-nya—, selain karena kualitas dan prestasi murid-muridnya.

Dan harus kuakui, sekolah ini **sepuluh kali lebih bagus** daripada sekolahku yang dulu. Konoha Seito High mendapat gelar sekolah asrama yang terbaik di Konoha, —dan tentunya biaya untuk bisa bersekolah disini _sama sekali_ _tidak bisa_ dibilang murah.

_Huff... _Aku pasti akan _jauuuuh_ lebih senang bersekolah disini jika asrama ini bukan asrama **_khusus cowok_**_._

Ketika tengah mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kelas, aku menyadari kehadiran Sasuke. Tempat duduknya berada di deretan belakang, tepat di samping sebuah jendela. Ia sedang bersandar dengan santai ke kursinya sambil [lagi-lagi] mendengarkan musik dari i-Pod-nya, kedua matanya terpejam. Aku ragu-ragu sejenak ketika melihat sebuah tempat duduk yang kosong tepat disampingnya.

Aku mencoba mencari bangku lain yang masih kosong, tapi beberapa saat kemudian aku menyadari bahwa semua tempat duduk sudah ditempati. Aku menghela napas dan menghenyakkan diri di samping Sasuke. _Well..._ _Apa boleh buat, kan._..?

Segera setelah aku duduk, Sasuke membuka matanya dan memandang kearahku sejenak, alisnya terangkat sedikit.

"Apa? Nggak ada tempat duduk lain," kataku membela diri. Sasuke hanya memutar mata. _Dasar..._

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah depan, tepat ketika Naruto dan Kiba berjalan ke arah mejaku. Naruto melambaikan tangannya kepadaku dengan antusias.

"Hai, Sei! Aku nggak tahu kau ikut Matematika di jam pertama dengan kami," kata Naruto ceria sambil duduk dihadapanku.

"Ya... Aku juga baru lihat jadwalnya tadi,"

"Coba pinjam kertas jadwal pelajaranmu, dong... Kau ada pelajaran apa lagi setelah ini?" kata Kiba, berdiri di sebelah bangkuku dengan tangan terulur padaku. Aku mengambil kertas jadwal dari saku celanaku dan menyerahkannya pada Kiba.

"Hhm... _Let's see..._" gumam Kiba, matanya bergerak menyusuri tabel jadwal pelajaranku, "...nanti kau akan dapat pelajaran Bahasa Inggris bersama Shikamaru dan Shino; IT bersama aku, Naruto, Neji, dan Sai; Sejarah bersama Sasuke dan Shikamaru; dan yang terakhir olahraga dengan kami semua!" kata Kiba sambil nyengir lebar.

Aku langsung mematung. "E-eh...? Kalian semua...?"

"Yeah... Aku, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Sai, Neji, dan Shikamaru!" kata Kiba lagi.

Aku ternganga.

_OLAHRAGA? Dengan MEREKA SEMUA..!? **Sasuke** juga?!!_

_Aaaaarghh...! Ini **buruk sekali**!_

Aku membenturkan kepalaku ke meja, tak menghiraukan pandangan heran dari Naruto dan Kiba. Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan banjir mimisan yang menantiku di pelajaran olahraga.

_Malangnya nasibku_...

**-**

**TBC..**

-  


* * *

**A/N: Maaf kalau updatenya lama banget! *bows* Belom apa-apa udah kena _writer's block,_ nih... ****L  
Padahal tadinya udah mau di-update dari dua minggu lalu...  
Huft... Yasudah deh... **

**Seperti biasa, makasih buat yang udah baca! Dan makasih yang SEBESAR-BESARNYA buat yang udah review dan fave! **

**Well... Ada yang mau kasih masukan/komentar buat chap ini...? :D  
Silakan klik biru-biru dibawah...**


End file.
